All vehicles need vehicle lights to provide illumination. Such illumination is a necessity when vehicles are driven at night. Further, illumination becomes a necessity in conditions where visibility may be poor, including during inclement weather and/or in locations with limited natural and artificial lighting. Drivers may choose to supplement their vehicles with auxiliary vehicle lights. The added illumination provided by the auxiliary vehicle lights may greatly assist to provide increased visibility of a user's surrounding environment.